


Sub!Seokmin

by criesmom



Series: Sub!Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dom/sub, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Seokmin’s thighs are incredible and reader takes full advantage of that





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting so much better at mentioning condoms lmao proud of myself. This was inspired by a request I got from an anon on tumblr so this one goes out 2 u bless up. Reader is afab but can identify as anything !!

Seokmin would tell you that your love of his thighs confused and excited him in the same breath. On one hand he loved the confidence it gave him, but on the other, he didn’t quite understand when you asked for photos of his thighs as opposed to any other part of him.

Even though you knew it wasn’t something to be embarrassed about, you still felt your cheeks heating up every time he asked about it. You would shrug it off and tell him not to worry, choosing not to tell him you would be perfectly happy riding them for hours.

Lounging on your bed together and showing each other shitty memes and videos of people falling off skateboards quickly turned into a heated make out session. You had started out sitting in his lap, fingers running through his hair as his hands slipped up your shirt and skimmed around your back. Suddenly Seokmin was pulling you down onto the bed, him leaning backwards so that you were on top of him. Because he had done it so abruptly, you had fallen on him awkwardly, with your legs either side of one of his rather straddling him completely.

Before you could reposition yourself, Seokmin was pulling your shirt up over your head and you were breaking the kiss to help him. As you shifted your weight to do so, your core rubbed against his leg and you let out a soft moan. Your eyes went wide as you realised what had happened, but he simply laughed under you.

He took the hair tie from your wrist and slipped it onto his. “I think I just figured out why you like my thighs.”

You felt like a deer in the headlights as he gathered your hair up behind your head and tied it in a messy pony tail, strands of it still falling out around your face. He then placed his hands on your upper arms and eased you back down for a kiss.

As you melted back into him, his hands travelled down your body to your butt. He started to move you up and down on his thigh a little, the wrinkles in his jeans adding to the effect it had on you. He was swallowing your moans, massaging your ass as you went.

After a while, you broke the kiss. You gripped his wrists and pinned them either side of his head, making him look up at you in confusion. The confusion, however, quickly gave way to excitement as he licked his lips.

“Are you cool with this?” you wanted to make sure before you took it any further. He nodded, his leg shifting under you. “Because I will fuck myself on your thigh and I won’t stop till I cum.”

Your knee had been pressed lightly against his crotch since he had laid down, and you felt his dick harden against it.

You waited for verbal confirmation, but all you got was a pitchy “holy shit”, which you interpreted as consent. You stood up on the bed and took off your pants, in too much of a rush to remove your knickers before you dropped back onto the mattress and settled on his thigh. Still pinning his hands to the bed, you sat up a little and started grinding down on his thigh, no longer trying to suppress your moans as they rang around the room.

“Tense your thigh,” you instructed him between moans.

He did so willingly, the movement sending a shock of pleasure through you. Your body surged forwards, jaw dropping open as you tilted your hips a little. In your new position, you held his eye contact, relishing the way his mouth opened and closed repeatedly without a sound. You could feel your underwear getting damp, the wetness probably transferring onto his jeans, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

You lifted a hand from one of his to guide it up your body, helping it find your nipple. He pinched it lightly in time with your hips grinding on his thigh and you let out a low groan that came from deep in your chest.

Between his hand and his thigh, you felt your orgasm approaching rapidly, the movements of your hips getting more erratic and your moans higher pitched. You screwed your eyes shut, trying to block out and visual distractions so you could focus solely on what your body was feeling; the ridges of the fabric of his jeans against your clit; his fingers pinching and rolling your nipple; the need to have him inside you overpowered by the pleasure his thigh alone was giving you; his hardened dick against your knee.

At the realisation his dick was rubbing on your knee, you were suddenly aware of the light whimpers he was letting out himself. It was this – the thought that just watching you with the slightest amount of pressure on his dick – that pushed you over the edge. Your thighs clamped around his as you rocked yourself through your orgasm, calling out his name mingled with a string of “fuck”s. He still toyed with your nipple as you shuddered over him, your pelvic floor spasming uncontrollably before you finally fell forward and onto his torso.

Both of your breathing was heavy as you came down and Seokmin stroked your spine, soothing you as you recovered. Once your breathing had evened out, you lifted your head to reconnect your lips, going into the kiss open mouthed as your tongues met.

His hands settled on your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into your hip flexors. You felt the anticipation building in your core again and lifted your body from his, making him let out a strangled whine in protest.

“Calm down,” you said over your shoulder as you crawled to the bed side table.

You sat on your knees as you fished around for a condom, feeling Seokmin sit up on the bed behind you. Once you found a condom, you turned and crawled back over to him, straddling his lap. You put the condom on the bed beside you as you unbuttoned his jeans and started to pull them down his legs. While you took off his jeans and boxers for him, he pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side. His dick was standing up, the tip reddened and covered in precum. You repositioned yourself to duck your head down and lightly suck the head of his dick, pulling a cry of pleasure from Seokmin’s throat. As you swirled your tongue, you slid your underwear down your legs and felt around on the mattress for the condom, Seokmin grabbing it and putting it in your hand.

You pulled your mouth from his dick and sat up, placing a hand on his chest to push him back down on the bed. He fell onto the mattress with a light huff and watched you carefully tear open the condom and roll it down his length. You moved up his body to pin his wrists either side of his head again.

“No touching,” you warned him, and he nodded as he swallowed hard.

Taking one of your hands from his wrist, you used it to position his dick at your entrance before slowly sinking down on him, both of you letting out a sigh. You returned your hand to his wrist, kissing him as he bottomed out inside you. His hips bucked up into you and you growled, biting his lip as you lifted off him halfway.

“Stay still or I will make this agony for you.”

He let out a noise that was half a strangled breath and half a strangled moan. “Fuck sorry okay.”

His hips stilled under you and you brushed his hair back from his face. “Thank you.”

You pulled your hips up so that he had left you completely, his tip just pressed against your opening. He held his breath in anticipation before you slammed back down on him, causing his upper body to lift off the mattress in a knee jerk reaction. You decided to let that go; he couldn’t do much to control it.

Deciding against the slow process of lifting and slamming your hips, you simply bounced on top of him, rolling your hips as you lifted them. His fists were clenching and relaxing either side of his head as he alternated between light whimpers and deep, throaty moans.

Feeling a second orgasm building but needing more, you repositioned his hands so you were pinning both his wrists above his head. You held them there with one hand while the other travelled down your body and you rubbed circles into your clit, an almost painful surge of pleasure pulling at your lower abdomen.

Your walls started to clench around him before you came, making him yell out as he filled the condom. You gritted your teeth and applied more pressure to your clit to speed up your orgasm and then the two of you were cumming simultaneously, bodies rocking together in a slightly mismatched unison.

When you felt you had milked him completely, you fell forwards onto his torso again, the two of you panting. You released his hands, one of them shakily untying your hair before he gently massaged your head. When your breathing had returned to normal, you heaved yourself up and lifted off his dick, sitting back on his thighs as he sat up to remove the condom.

You stood up from the bed as he tied the condom, throwing it in the bin you kept under your desk. You took his hand and helped him stand, then leading him into the bathroom.

“Bath or shower, your choice,” you told him before venturing to the linen cupboard and finding the two fluffiest towels you had.

When you returned to the bathroom, he was running the bath, kneeling beside it to swirl his hand in the water. After putting the towels on the heating rack, you stood behind him and looped your arms lazily around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before resting your chin there.

When the water was high enough, Seokmin turned it off and got in, leaning back against the wall of the tub and separating his legs for you to settle between them. He pulled you to lean back against his chest, then grabbing a bar of soap and running it over your torso. He cupped a hand to bring water up your body, slowly washing you with firm but gentle touches. You felt your muscles relaxing beneath your skin in the warmth of both the water and his touch.

When he was done, you sat up from his chest and turned around to face him. “Turn around.”

He did as you told him, the water slopping a little as he manoeuvred his body in the tub. You took the soap from him, running it over his chest and shoulders, down onto his stomach and his sides. You placed it on the side as you made the same cupping motion with your hand, letting the water wash away the suds. You then picked the soap back up and used it to make a lather on his back, rubbing his muscles and easing some of the knots he had. He hummed as you went, taking in a sharp breath through his teeth when you found a particularly large knot in his shoulder.

After you rinsed his back, the two of you sat cross legged facing each other in the tub, splashing a little and laughing until the water went cold. You helped each other stand and step out of the tub, Seokmin reaching down to pull the plug out while you took the towels off the rack and handing one to him, the two of you wrapping yourselves in them before moving back to the bedroom.

When you were both dry, you crawled under the covers, not bothering to get dressed again. Grabbing your phone from under your pillow where it had been pushed earlier, you resumed watching fail compilations while cuddling.


End file.
